


Group Chat fic format (10/10 funny ahaah)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone loves those original and funny group chat fics. Ahaha. They make me laugh like Facebook boomer-humor  minions sayink a fucking cringy quote. Merry Christmas ya filthy animals...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Group Chat fic format (10/10 funny ahaah)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much against chat fics I'm just exaggerating

This fic was offensive so idk how do delete a post lol so I'm leaving this here sorry 

Thankq ✌


End file.
